3PX Espionage Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Galactic Empire The 3PX Espionage Droid is a governmental Espionage Droid built using the body of the popular 3PO-Series Protocol Droid. To anything but a detailed internal examination, it appears to be a standard 3PO Protocol Droid. The 3PX Droid has all the programming and capabilities of the 3PO Droid. However, it lacks the 3PO's programming for passive, nonviolent behavior. Instead, 3PX Droids are capable of defending themselves with deadly force and regularly use violence to accomplish their missions. The 3PX is also considerably more physically capable than an ordinary 3PO Droid, but is programmed not to reveal this fact except in emergencies or when it is not being observed. The Restraining Bolt that comes with ordinary 3PO units does not work, and the shutdown switch in the back of the Droid's neck merely puts it into a low-power waiting mode. In this state, the Droid appears to be off and registers as off to all sensors, but remains aware of its surroundings and can reactivate itself whenever it needs to do so. 3PX Espionage Droid Encounters 3PX Espionage Droids are designed to secretly infiltrate a location. Their owners, who are usually the local or Imperial government, either arrange to secretly replace an existing 3PO Droid or deliver a 3PX unit when their target orders a new 3PO Droid. For the next few days, weeks, or months, the 3PX Droid performs the duties assigned to it while also undertaking its true assignment. This assignment almost always involves acquiring data or some small object from the person or company it is ostensibly owned by and whom it is secretly spying upon. If discovered, an Espionage Droid attempts to flee. However, once it has acquired the desired information or object, the Droid delivers the information by using its Internal Comlink or hands off the object to a contact and continues working for a day or two. Then the Droid appears to break down and seemingly must be taken to a repair facility. The repair people who pick up the Droid are agents working for the same agency that employed the 3PX Droid. They deliver a normal 3PO unit in return, leaving those the Droid spied on unaware that anything unusual has occurred. 3PX Espionage Droids can't be played as Droid Heroes. 3PX Espionage Droid Statistics (CL 2) Medium 4th-Degree Droid Nonheroic 1/Scoundrel 6 Initiative: '''+4; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception +12 Languages: Basic, Binary, 5 Unassigned; Translator Unit (DC 5) Defense Reflex Defense: 19 (Flat-Footed: 18), Fortitude Defense: 17, Will Defense: 19 Hit Points: 37, Damage Threshold: 17 Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: 6 Squares (Walking) Melee: 'Unarmed +5 (1d3+4) '''Ranged: 'Hold-Out Blaster Pistol +5 (3d4+3) 'Base Attack Bonus: '+4; 'Grab: '+5 '''Attack Options: Dastardly Strike Special Actions: Gimmick, Quick Draw Base Stats Abilities: Strength 12, Dexterity 13, Constitution -, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 15, Charisma 15 Talents: Dastardly Strike, Gimmick, Master Slicer Feats: Linguist, Quick Draw, Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Training (Deception), Skill Training (Knowledge (Bureaucracy)), Skill Training (Knowledge (Galactic Lore)), Skill Training (Perception), Skill Training (Stealth), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +10, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +10, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +10, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +10, Perception +12, Persuasion, +15, Stealth +9, Use Computer +10 (May reroll to Improve Access, may keep better result) Droid Systems: '''Walking Locomotion, Heuristic Processor, Restraining Bolt (Nonfunctional), 2 Hand Appendages, Translator Unit (DC 5), Improved Sensor Package, Internal Storage (2 kg), Internal Comlink, Vocabulator '''Possessions: Holorecorder, Hold-Out Blaster Pistol (Concealed) Availability: Military; Cost: 5,550 credits